Daisy Dursley: A witch
by shadowsofthelight369
Summary: Daisy Dursley, daughter of Dudley Dursley, is a witch, and now off to Hogwarts, where she will meet new friends, and be sorted. Just a short story, focusing on her sorting, with some background on Harry and Dudley.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup! I'm back, and with a new story. It's nice and short, just 3 chapters, and only 4,000 words, give or take.**

 **It's a bit of a different story than I usually do, so I hope you enjoy!**

It was September first, and the the muggle side of the infamous train, was buzzing with muggles. Harry Potter, happy that none of the muggles recognized him for anyone, led his family through the crowd, and to the red brick and mortar wall.

Behind him, walked his stunning wife, Ginny Potter nee Weasley, and their three children, and their cousin, all pushing carts. Next to the children's cousin, Daisy, stood her father.

Her father, gradually losing confidence as they neared the wall, looked helplessly to Harry. He was Dudley Dursley.

A few years ago, no one had been more surprised than Harry, when his muggle cousin started mailing him.

Dudley was, at first, reluctant to contact his cousin, who he had never got along with. But when his daughter, Daisy, turned 9, and weird things started to happen, he knew that it was the magic that his cousin had so often practiced, accidentally, when he was her age.

Daisy's first show of accidental magic, had been when she was 9. She had got home from school, angry at something one of her classmates had done, as so many children often were. When her father, work on his mind, only nodded absently at her complaints, she had made it rain over his head. They happened to be in the car at the time, and it was a miracle that they hadn't crashed, though it was close. Dudley was amazed to find, after he parked the car, when he examined the seat and ceiling, nothing but him was still full of water. The seat was dry, the floors dry, as soon as water dripped off of him onto the seat, it would vanish. Dudley shook himself, both trying to rid himself of water, and wondering if he had gone crazy.

In the backseat, Daisy was torn between laughing or freaking out. She started laughing, her temporary anger gone, and Dudley had only looked at her astonished.

That was years ago, and after that, Daisy continued to show accidental magic, each one reminding Dudley more and more of his cousin. Eventually, when she was 10, the day after her birthday, she had levitated the cat, making it float up until its puffed out fur hit the ceiling. Daisy had, as anyone would be scared and shocked. That night, after calming Daisy down enough that the cat floated back down, he had sent a letter to his cousin. The letter was short and awkward, but the best that he could do:

 _Harry,_

 _Look, I know it's been years, and I was never nice to you, but I hope that you don't tear up this letter._

 _I am writing the ask for help. I don't know if you know, but I have a daughter. Her mother Amber, is NOT a witch, and obviously, neither am I, but somehow, Daisy, my daughter, seems to be a witch._

 _Just today, she got angry at the cat, for something or the other, and the cat floated to the ceiling. No strings at all!_

 _This isn't the first time that such things have happened, nor do I think it will be the last._

 _I am writing, in the hopes, that despite our history, you will help her, however you see fit._

 _-Dudley_

It was clear that Dudley wasn't quite sure what he should have said, he had never understood his cousin, and had never liked him because of it.

But still, Daisy needed all the help she could get, he was certain that she was in her room crying, after the ordeal with the cat, and so he would swallow his pride and ask his magical cousin for that help.

The next morning, Dudley got a reply, with an owl:

 _Dudley,_

 _I just got your letter, a wizard in the post service recognise my name and gave it to an owl to give to me. Which is good, you can contact me._

 _If Daisy is a witch, then the accidental magic should have been going on since she was about 8 or 9, right?_

 _Muggleborns, before school, can be a danger to themselves and others, you have to try and not ostracize the subject and make her hate the magic- that can be exceedingly dangerous._

 _I have arranged to have your fireplace connected to the floo, and I will be coming through the flames, about 12:00 today. You clearly will need help, that is, if you don't already._

 _Hope to see you soon,_

 _Harry_

Dudley's eyes shifted to the seat next to his, where Daisy was eating breakfast, a book in her hands. She was a very bookish child, Dudley imagined that she had got it all from her mother, he had never liked or appreciated books. Not when he was younger, and certainly not now.

12 o'clock noon worked for him, but Daisy would have school. She just wouldn't go today. Which worked good actually, and they could dedicate the entire day to normalizing her with the idea of magic.

Later that day, Harry did indeed floo to the house, shocking most of its occupants. He was most welcome, of course, even if Dudley and Harry were, at best awkward. Amber and Harry got on surprisingly well- Amber didn't know of his past with the Dursleys or Dudley himself.

From that day on, Daisy did nothing but look forward to when she could go off to Hogwarts, even as her parents dreaded it. They would both miss her dearly, not only because she was their daughter, but because she was the life of the house, and their lives.

Dudley, though he wasn't the biggest fan of magic, was used to it, and more than tolerant of it. He was quite use to displays of magic in the house when Daisy got mad, and knew how to handle it.

Now, at the brick wall that seperated the magical and muggle worlds, Dudley was anxious, but also excited for Daisy. He had already been assured by Harry, whom he had grown to be decent friends with, that she would fit in fine, and find friends, just as he had.

As he grabbed onto her cart, that had her trunk and owl on it, he started to jog, Daisy at his side, at the platform.

On the other side, Dudley and Daisy were both amazed, the difference being that Dudley was awed to the point of almost horror, and Daisy was amazed to the point of glee.

Behind him, Harry and Ginny, his wife, laughed on the look on his face, "Didn't we prepare you for it justly, Dudley?"

"No you didn't, you didn't do it any justice when you told me about it." he was still looking, like any first year, and Harry laughed again.

After a short goodbye, during which Dudley almost got tearful, Daisy boarded the train, sitting in a compartment with her cousin, Lily. Lily was Harry's daughter, and only a few months younger than Daisy, so they were in the same year.

Together, in the compartment and on the train, the two girls looked at each other and giggled. Happy to finally be on their way to the school that they had heard so much about. At last.

 **As always, REVIEW with any feedback. Good or bad, which ever it may be. :) Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! Sorry I didn't update when I thought I would, I'm a few days late, but life got in the way. Ugh. But this was a short week, so I should get a lot more writing done. Hope you enjoy. Please Review! Or Don't I don't really care...**

Only minutes before the train departed, another first year came into Daisy's and Lily's compartment. He was a young boy, their age, and looked scared, but like he was trying to hide it.

"Do you mind if I sit, everywhere else is full?"

Lily and Daisy met eyes, before nodding together at him.

Looking relieved, he moved into the compartment and sat down next to Lily, as she was closest to the door.

"What's your name?" Daisy turned to the boy expectantly.

"Theodore Zabini."

"I'm Daisy Dursley, and this is my cousin, Lily Potter."

There was an awkward silence, before Lily turned to Daisy and continued their conversation.

"So, what house do you want to be in?"

Daisy shrugged, she had heard all of the houses, and what they stood for, but she didn't really have any idea. Harry Potter, her dad's cousin, which made him her second cousin, she thought, said that he thought she might be in Gryffindor. That or Ravenclaw.

"I don't know, your dad says it's Gryffindor or Ravenclaw for me."

Lily looked thoughtful, "My brother is in Slytherin. I don't think he much likes it, not that he likes Hogwarts at all."

Theodore jumped in, "My father, Blaise Zabini, was in Slytherin. His best friends were, Theo Nott, and Draco Malfoy."

Lily narrowed her eyes, she recognized the names. "Weren't they death eaters?".

Theo nodded, looking regretful, "Yeah, when he was young, so was Theodore Nott, whom I'm named after, but all three of them were subtly helping the light. Which is why they didn't go to jail. Lucky for them, they had all the memories to prove their secret motives in the war."

Daisy nodded, while Lily still looked suspicious.

Daisy ignored Lily, and kept talking to Theo.

"Well, what house do you want to go to?"

Theo's eyes lit up, and his posture straightened, "My father thinks that I'll be in Ravenclaw, but I want to go to Gryffindor."

Lily looked at him, suspicions forgotten, "What does your father think of that?"

Theo deflated, "I haven't told him, he doesn't like Gryffindors, never has, never will, according to him at least."

Silence. Before Lily spoke up, "My dad, thinks that I'll go to Gryffindor too, but who knows,".

The three chatted comfortably the rest of the train ride, before changing into their school robes eagerly.

The first years piled into the boats uncertainty. Most would rather have gone to the school with the carriages, instead of the worn, small boats. Nevertheless, they had no choice; it was Hogwarts tradition.

After the boat ride, the first years stood just outside of the entrance hall, awaiting their sorting.

Minutes past, before Professor McGonagall, who, despite her age was still the Headmistress. She had chosen to oversee the sorting, as she did when she was deputy headmistress. She said the new life, and next generation gave her joy after the war and death she had seen in her life.

In front of them, taller than most of them could hope to be for years, she cleared her throat, giving them a stern, stiff glare.

"If I could have your attention,"

The room quieted, not that it had been loud before. Everyone looked at her, most recognizing her from the stories from their parents.

"I am Professor McGonagall, and the Headmistress here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will oversee your sorting. Now, in only a few moments, you will filter, in an organised fashion, might I add, into the Great Hall, and be sorted into your houses. You need only sit at the stool and put on the hat. Before that, however, might I suggest that you freshen up."

Throughout her speech, her eyes ran through the crowd, pausing occasionally on those whom she recognized as offspring of her past students. Her eyes stopped on Lily Potter, Narcissa Malfoy (the second child and only daughter of Draco and Astoria Malfoy, who were both in perfect health), Theo Zabini, and many others.

Daisy, whom hadn't taken her eyes off of McGonagall the entire time, brushed off her robes nervously. Next to her Theo did the same, but Lily rolled her eyes, though she was all but bouncing in excitement.

The students walked into the hall, in pairs. Lily and Daisy walked next to each other, while Theo walked with Frank Longbottom, who was the only child of Luna and Neville Longbottom. Surprisingly the two seemed to hit it off, talking animatedly, though in hushed tones, to each other.

In front of the teacher's table (where Professors Flitwick, Hagrid, Bill Weasley, Ronald Granger-Weasley, and Hermione Granger-Weasley sat), the Sorting Hat sat on the 3 legged traditional stool, with McGonagall stood next to it.

Daisy hat met Hermione Granger-Weasley multiple times. She had served a short term as Minister for magic, before quitting, despite the public's protests, to teach and spend more time with her husband and children.

As if sensing them, the Sorting Hat shook itself, and opened its mouth, preparing to sing.

 _Hello,_

 _to the ones that have to face the choice,_

 _as we all have,_

 _just as their parents did before them._

 _But don't fret, for no one is their parents,_

 _and all have the pressure to do, not only better, but different_

 _in the time that they have been allotted._

 _So I will do my best,_

 _to make the choice,_

 _that, sadly decides your fate, all to often._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor, where the ones of Bravery and chivalry so often find their kind._

 _You might go to Slytherin, where the ones that are driven, full of determination and cunning, will always find those of their tactics, but not always their goals._

 _Or perhaps, Hufflepuff, the best of us, the ones that have always held the best ideals and choices._

 _Though there is no guarantee._

 _Or even, Ravenclaw, if you have a good head on your shoulders, and are of the ones, that all to often, lead the battles from behind._

 _So, as our words grow shallow, I find myself with words to give to you._

 _You, the ones with the choice,_

 _as almost no other generation have,_

 _those words are:_

 _Don't decide the fate of you, or others, merely on the house._

 _I find, as the decades past, the sorting is not the side effect, but perhaps,_

 _the decider._

 _So there you are,_

 _I've said my part._

 _I can only hope that you use it._

 _Don't make the mistakes of the past._

 _We all, muggles and Wizards sort to fast._

The hall burst into applause, though most of the hall had glassy eyes, having stared off for most, if not all of the Sorting.

McGonagall called only a few names before she called Daisy's.

"Dursley, Daisy."

It was all that Daisy could do not to tremble as she walked to the stool, straightening her back and carrying herself with pride as she did so.

She sat on the stool, and the hat was placed on her head. She soon could hear a voice in her ear, almost as if it was in her mind, that was presumably the hat:

'Hmm. Curious, curious. Smart. Cunning. Brave, but also full of self preservation. Hmm. You are odd, aren't you?'

Daisy blinked a few times, not having expected that from the hat, and shook her head slightly.

 _Well hat, which house?_

'Oh, so down, we have all the time in the world to sort. Do you have any preferences?'

 _Preferences? Of what?_

'House of course. You could go to almost any. Though I don't think that Hufflepuff or Gryffindor are for you. You are loyal, and brave, but so unlike the people that I put there'

 _What do you mean, Hat?_

'Oh nothing, nothing. Anyway, I've made up my mind, you will do just fine, there. Muggleborn though you are, make a change. See you in-'

"Slytherin!"

Daisy stood up, her legs still shaky, and walked numbly to the cheering table. She hadn't expected Slytherin. From what the hat had said, about her being muggleborn, and having to make a change, not many would have expected Slytherin for her. She

felt shocked, though no one had ever spoken nicely about Slytherins in general, no one spoke kindly of them either. She sighed, worried.

 **Have a great day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright then, here it is, the last chapter. I wanted to explain, vaguely the rest of what happens to them, but it's just a few paragraphs at the end of this 'chapter'. Thanks for reading.**

 **Oh, and by the way, I own none of this story, or anything else that I write on the fanfic site. Duh...**

She hadn't expected Slytherin, and no one else had.

She sat at the table, watching disinterestedly as her fellow year mates were sorted.

"Zabini, Theodore."

Theo walked certainly up to the stool, and sat, the hat on his head.

Daisy sat up, suddenly hoping for her friend, from what he had said earlier, that he would be in Ravenclaw. She didn't want problems for him with his dad, which is what would come of his sorting in Gryffindor, and she knew he happy in Ravenclaw. She would have been happy for him to be in Slytherin with her, but that wouldn't have been best for him, and obviously, not what was best suited for him. Maybe they could still be friends, even after his and hers sorting? Daisy hoped so, the same with Lily.

Only seconds later, the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"

Theo stood up, his face having gone pale, probably at the thought of his father's views on his new house, and walked uncertainly to his new table, full of half heartedly cheering people.

A few people later, when there were less than 20 first years left, Lily was called.

"Potter, Lily."

The house took a long time to decide, her sorting was easily the longest, at least 5 minutes, but eventually the hat made its decision.

"Slytherin!"

Lily smirked, and at the Slytherin table, 10 or so seats down from Daisy, Albus Potter clapped enthusiastically.

Lily stood up, still smirking, and walked to her table, sitting down next to Daisy. Only a few first years had joined Slytherin that year, and Daisy was more than relieved that Lily had joined her, even if Theo hadn't. They could still be friends. Change, like that hat said, it was time for Gryffindor house, and Slytherin house, to be not enemies, but friends.

The trio friendship between Lily, Daisy and Theo, would bring the change that was desperately needed at Hogwarts.

Less animosity, and more love. Despite houses.

All throughout their days at Hogwarts, though rocky at first, the three's friendship thrived. When Theo's dad had all but disowned him by their 6th year (he had started off trying to accept his son, but when Theo announced, in their fifth year, that he was dating Daisy, his father had practically disowned him.), Theo spent most holidays at Lily's house, and Daisy spent a lot of her's there as well.

In fifth year, for the first Hogsmeade visit of the year, Theo had hesitantly asked Daisy out, and she had said yes, of course. She had had a major crush on him for ages, and was delighted that he had asked her.

The two had a great time at Hogsmeade, and were happily dating. Halfway through that year, Theo had told his father, and gotten a howler in reply, threatening disownment if he didn't dump her, as she was a muggleborn.

Theo, didn't dump her, and though his father hadn't disowned him, and Theo was still at home with his dad over the summers, things were never the same again.

After Hogwarts, Lily married Josh Smith, son of Zacharias Smith, who was a Gryffindor that she had meet through Theo. The two had remeet, after barely knowing each other at Hogwarts, at their work, and had gone out for years before getting married.

Theo and Daisy both got married, to each other, right out of Hogwarts, and 5 years later, had their first child. Kirsten Zabini. Lily and Josh (who was a close friend of Theo and Daisy, and had been best man at their wedding) were appointed the Godparents.

Lily and Josh, only two years after marriage, had their first son, Theodore Smith, and of course, Daisy and Theo were named Godparents. Though with two Theos running around, things often got confusing, as the families were very close, and had a lot of get togethers, even when the children were in school.


End file.
